Block 40: Part 1-An Unknown Evil
'Block 40: Part 1-An Unknown Evil '(1日未知の悪 ;1-Nichi Michi no waru) is the 40th episode of ''Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger''. ''As the title implies, it is the first in a 3 part arc where Southern Cross tries to summon The End of the World as We Know It (or ITEOTWAWKI for short). It features the return of Masaya Kikawada as Kamen Rider 1, Tetsuo Kurata as Black RX, plus Heisei riders Kuuga, Kiva, Kiva-La, Fubuki, Zi-O, and Geiz. Cathedral Priest Rabbi dies in this episode (who is defeated by Jet Gattai Ka Oh Draco Manta Shield). Woz also returns, but does not henshin. Plot When Rabbi uses the last of her strength to summon Hurricane for the king and queen, they plan to bring the world itself to its end. However, there are more heroes than the Super Sentai that have protected this world that won't go without a fight. Cast * Eejanaika * Takabisha * Thunder Dolphin * Bandit * Hakugei * Stella Ryoshalde * Akira Ryoshalde * Jefu Shinemi * Teri * Rhiddi Hunt * Seji Lilimar * Venom Knight * Ocean Bride Cestria * Child of the Underworld Jasmine * Royal Scientist Galius * Tayio Nasca * Cathedral Priest Rabbi * Cathedral Guardian Emente Guest Cast * Masaya Kikawada (黄川田 将也 ''Kikawada Masaya): Takeshi Hongo (本郷 猛 Hongō Takeshi) * Tetsuo Kurata (倉田 てつを Kurata Tetsuo): Kohtaro Minami (南 光太郎 Minami Kōtarō) * Nobunaga Shimazaki (島﨑 信長 Shimazaki Nobunaga): Kamen Rider Kuuga (仮面ライダークウガ Kamen Raidā Kūga)-voice * Kōji Seto (瀬戸 康史 Seto Kōji): Wataru Kurenai (紅 渡 Kurenai Wataru) * Nana Yanagisawa (柳沢 なな Yanagisawa Nana): Megumi Aso (麻生 恵 Asō Megumi), Kamen Rider Fubuki (仮面ライダー吹雪鬼 Kamen Raidā Fubuki)-voice * Sougo Tokiwa (常磐 ソウゴ Tokiwa Sōgo): So Okuno (奥野 壮 Okuno Sō) * Geiz Myoukouin (明光院 ゲイツ Myōkōin Geitsu): Gaku Oshida (押田 岳 Oshida Gaku) * Woz (ウォズ Wozu): Keisuke Watanabe (渡邊 圭祐 Watanabe Keisuke) * Hurricane Jet Spirit Akacosta: Eejanaika (Henshin), Exu Sabre, Mahine Houou Midocosta: Takabisha (Henshin), Nara Screw (Nara Thunder), Machine Hebi Aocosta: Thunder Dolphin (Henshin, Nara Thunder), Ocean Rapier, Machine Dolphin Kicosta: Bandit (Henshin), Twister Gun, Machine Turbo, Machine Bandit Daiadosta: Hakugei (Henshin), Manta Sword Jet Crimson: Draco Soul (Henshin), Dragon Arrow, Machine Draco Jet Navy: Acrobat Soul (Henshin), Super Hurricane Stick, Machine Manta Notes * This episode aired alongside Kamen Rider Harikēn ''episode 11. * Ride of the Day: Comet and The Jester/Driskill Mountain Mine Train ** These are the only 2 Vekoma Hurricanes ever built. One's at Walygator, the other at Jazzland in New Orleans ** Even though Hurricane is common in naming coasters, the short-lived vekoma layout is what this cryptid represents (such as Triple Hurricane, now Coastasuars, at Legoland Florida) * Kamen Rider Fubuki says that, along with Kuuga, are from the past when the other rides are from the present * Tsukuyomi does not return for the team up * ITEOTWAWKI was used in teaser material for Kings Island's latest roller coaster, which would be used as a joke in the second episode * This episodes title looks similar to Part 1-A New Evil, an episode of Henry Danger that led to Henry Hart loosing his powers ** Interestingly, the counterpart of this episode involves the Coaster Force unable to use their normal powers because of Polly Nomial (Rabbi) See Also * Blackout-''Power Rangers Counterpart (Story, Rabbi's death) Category:Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Team-Up